


Just Ask

by KLS_09



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLS_09/pseuds/KLS_09
Summary: Nayeon teaches Sana and Jeongyeon to use their words.@nsfwhyos has inspired me again, this time with najeongsa





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm back sooner than i thought id be....what can i say? im a lover of the arts LOL (but srsly if you don't follow @nsfwhyos or @jeongmisahyo youre missing out) anyway, hopefully this doesn't suck,, I'm finding it hard to write explicits so pls lemme know how I'm doing..... Enjoy!

"Nayeon unnie," Jeongyeon leaned over to whisper in the older girl's ear, "She's staring again."

Nayeon looked over to the girl on the couch on the other side of the room. Sana sat there, her hands twisting and turning over themselves. She bit her lip as her eyes ravished Jeongyeon's body head to toe. Nayeon smirked. She stood up promptly and dragged Jeongyeon up by the hand to follow her. The tall girl stumbled a little behind her, surprised at the sudden movement. Nayeon flashed a knowing look to Sana before leaving the living room with Jeongyeon in tow.

Sana watched them disappear into the hallway before swiftly moving to get off the couch and follow. Upon approaching the bedroom, she could hear Jeongyeon's lowered voice. "Unnie," she huffed, "What are you doing?"

Curiosity getting the best of her, Sana entered the room to find the two older girls standing in front of the bed. Nayeon stood behind Jeongyeon, her hands grappling the other girl's waist possessively. Jeongyeon's eyes closed; she could already tell there were going to be bruises. Nayeon looked up to see Sana in the doorway. "Well, you sure didn't waste any time," the smirk returned to the eldest girl's face. "Strip," she ordered simply.

Sana complied without a second thought; she had learned the hard way to always do what Nayeon commanded. Jeongyeon watched the light-haired girl hastily remove her clothes, feeling her ears heat up at the sight. She gulped audibly; Nayeon could only smile at the reaction. Stripped down to only her bra and panties, Sana met Jeongyeon's stare and bit her lip before looking back to Nayeon, waiting for her next command.

"On the bed. Hands on your lap where I can see them."

Sana strode over to the bed and knelt atop of it with her hands splayed out on her lap.

Nayeon led Jeongyeon to sit on the bed in front Sana. "No touching," Nayeon's voice was hard, almost threatening. Sana swallowed. Her eyes trailed up Jeongyeon's still clothed form, stopping momentarily at her chest before reaching her flushed face and nodded reluctantly.

Content with the younger girl's answer, Nayeon's hands began to roam over Jeongyeon's body. She buried her face in the crook of the tall girl's neck to leave a small bite, raising a sharp gasp out of her. "Unnie," Jeongyeon exhaled. Nayeon continued to lick and suck at her neck lightly, while her hands found their way under her shirt.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Nayeon simpered, "No bra? Makes me think you wanted Sana to stare in the first place, didn't you, Jeongyeonie?" Jeongyeon covered her reddening face with her hands. Nayeon looked up to Sana across from them. Her face completely flushed and hands balled up into fists resting on her slender thighs, "Enjoying the show?" Nayeon's voice dripped like honey. Sana nodded again, more fervently.

Nayeon's hands traveled down Jeongyeon's taut abs to undo the button on her pants before reaching down the front of them. Jeongyeon's chest rose and she threw her head back in pleasure as Nayeon rubbed her through her panties.

"She's so pretty, isn't she, Sana?" The eldest girl questioned, smiling smugly seeing Sana focused on her hand in Jeongyeon's pants.

Sana whimpered softly as she shook her head.

"Use your words, babe," Nayeon cooed encouragingly, "Isn't our Jeongyeonie pretty?"

"Y-yes," Sana stuttered breathlessly, licking her lips. She wanted to move so badly, to run her hands all over the mess of a girl in front of her but she knew the consequences would be dire if she were to do so. So, instead, she dug her nails into the tender flesh of her thighs to keep her from reaching out.

Nayeon saw the gesture and smiled, "You've been a good girl, Sana-ya. You really want to touch her, don't you?"

"Mm," Sana responded, her nails digging deeper to her leg.

"Words?" Nayeon asked slyly, running her finger over Jeongyeon's nipple with her other hand, effectively teasing both the girl below her and the one in front.

"Yes, unnie. Please," Sana's voice was raspy, her eyes not straying from Nayeon's hands on Jeongyeons body as she answered.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if you've earned it. What do you think, Jeongyeonie?" The older girl squeezed Jeongyeon's breast.

The tall girl's heavy breathing turned into little whines and whimpers as she mumbled something under breath.

"Come again?" Nayeon reveled in the way the younger girl was falling apart at her finger tips. The fun was only getting started.

"Want..Sana...too." Jeongyeon managed to whine between grunts and shaky breaths. Sana unconsciously let out a whimper of her own upon seeing Jeongyeon's desperation for her touch.

"Looks like you've earned it after all," Nayeon turned her attention back to Sana. The light-haired girl hesitated, a timid look in her eyes. Nayeon giggled, "Go ahead, babe. She said she wants you."

Sana's hands moved almost instantly, frantically fumbling around for the hem of Jeongyeon's shirt, as she lurched forward to kiss the tall girl. Lifting the unwanted piece of clothing over Jeongyeon's head, Sana pulled away from the kiss briefly only to latch on to her unattended nipple before the shirt was even completely off. She placed sloppy, open-mouthed kiss all over Jeongyeon's chest. Jeongyeon finally gave in and moaned wantonly when she felt a sharp sting from Sana's biting. She peered down to watch the Japanese girl move over to where Nayeon's hand was teasing her other breast and take both the older's long fingers and her nipple into her mouth.

Nayeon watched Sana over Jeongyeon's shoulder, desire pooling in her stomach from the mere wet warmth around her fingers. She twirled and curled them around in the younger girl's mouth, playing with her tongue. Sana sat up to better position herself for Nayeon's reach, leaving Jeongyeon's chest abandoned. Jeongyeon didn't mind it though; she was rather enraptured by the sight of Nayeon pumping her fingers in and out of Sana's mouth. Lost in her growing passion, the light-haired girl parted her lips. Nayeon swiped her thumb over the swollen bottom one before inserting it to press down on the warm wet muscle inside.

"Mmmh-ah," Sana sucked on the digit, her eyes fluttering closed.

Remembering her other hand was still shoved down the front of Jeongyeon's pants, Nayeon began tracing out slow, lazy circles. At this, Jeongyeon's whines joined Sana's moans to echo off the bedroom walls. It was a symphony that only Nayeon had the pleasure of hearing. Beneath her, she felt Jeongyeon start to squirm.

Sana opened her eyes after feeling the movement in front of her, looked down and immediately understood why the bed had started to shake. She hooked her fingers on  the tall girl's waistband and tugged them down. Sana stilled for a minute, drinking in the image of Jeongyeon in only her underwear, flustered and breathless as Nayeon teased her, "You really are so pretty, Jeongyeonie."

Jeongyeon blushed even further under the foreign girl's admiring stare and averted her eyes away.

"No," Nayeon cradled Jeongyeon's chin, "Look at her. She's complimenting you; it's the least you can do." She then locked eyes with Sana for a moment and gave a subtle nod.

Sana's eyes flicked from Nayeon to Jeongyeon's hooded gaze and, without breaking eye contact, leaned back in to catch a nipple in her hot mouth. She licked and nipped at the soft skin from left to right, where she placed a particularly hard bite. Jeongyeon shut her eyes, groaning; she threw her head back on Nayeon's shoulder.

"I said look at her," Nayeon hissed and pushed the short-haired girl's head back upright. Tears singed the corners of Jeongyeon's eyes as she regained connection with Sana's sultry gaze, watching her lick at the sore spot on her right breast lewdly. The younger girl then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down her abdomen, lapping at the tight muscles of her stomach, all the while still holding her stare. It felt like a lifetime to Jeongyeon before the girl decided to continue down to the waistband of her underwear.

Both, Nayeon and Jeongyeon watched Sana rub at the tall girl's core through her soaked panties. Jeongyeon winced under her fingertips, "Sana, please."

The light-haired girl finally broke eye contact with Jeongyeon to silently ask the older girl behind her if she could give in to her request. Nayeon only smiled, brushing her lips against the shell of Jeongyeon's ear, "What do you want her to do, baby?"

Jeongyeon whined, embarrassed by Nayeon asking her to be so blunt and direct. Suddenly, a wet pressure swiped along her ear; she gasped at the sensation.

"Come on, Jeongyeon-ah, she's waiting," Nayeon's husky voice rang again.

Jeongyeon peered down to see Sana looking up at her from between her legs. The look in her eyes was almost innocent,  _almost_.

"Please, Sana. Please fuck me."

Sana looked to Nayeon, once again, asking for permission. Nayeon stared down at her expectantly, "What are you waiting for? She even asked you nicely."

That was enough of a reason for Sana to pull Jeongyeon's panties down her long legs and dive straight in. She licked the length of her core before focusing on her clit. Sana kissed and sucked and flicked it. Before long, Jeongyeon was nothing but a writhing, moaning mess.

Feeling her own wetness between her legs, Nayeon slipped out from behind the pleasured girl and guided her to lie all the way down on the bed before removing her own pants and underwear, kicking them carelessly to the side. She clambered back on to the bed on all fours. She brought her head down to Jeongyeon's and kissed her deeply, her tongue forcefully entering her mouth as she swallowed the girl's loud moans. The older girl pulled away and Jeongyeon caught a glimpse of a smirk when all of a sudden Nayeon's dripping pussy hovered over her face.

"You've got some work to do too, Jeongyeon-ah." Nayeon lowered herself onto Jeongyeon's waiting mouth, groaning when she felt her tongue enter her. She slowly ground down on the girl's face, relishing the sounds that filled the room, a mix of slurps, hums, and salacious moans. Jeongyeon worked her tongue in and out of Nayeon, eating her out as if it was the last time she would ever do so (if she didn't do a good job, Nayeon would make sure it would be). She occasionally grazed her clit with her teeth to which the girl above would respond with a roll of her hips. The tall girl wrapped her arms around her thighs to keep her still.

Nayeon was already close; she grabbed a handful of Sana's hair and pulled her up for a kiss. She licked at the Japanese girl's lips, wanting to get a taste of the girl who was eating her out. Sana's tongue met hers enthusiastically. "Mm- fuck, I'm gonna-" Nayeon squeezed her eyes shut. Jeongyeon's relentless assault on her core, Sana's hot mouth all over hers, and the iron grip on her hips; it was all too much for Nayeon to handle at once. Her hips bucked roughly against Jeongyeon's face as she reached her climax.

Sana heard Jeongyeon's muffled whines from beneath the older girl and inserted two fingers into her slick core. She pumped them in and out quickly, easily adding a third. Jeongyeon's moans vibrated through Nayeon as she came all over Sana's fingers, her nails digging into the milky flesh of older girl's hips.

Still coming down from her high, Nayeon carefully removed her legs from around Jeongyeon's head and relaxed on her knees, trying to get her breathing back under control. Jeongyeon shivered when Sana removed her fingers from within her; her eyes closing as she sighed.

"Ah-mmmh..."  

Jeongyeon's eyes shot back open and she lifted her head to see Sana sucking on her coated fingers with her other hand buried between her own thighs. Nayeon crawled over beside the Japanese girl and helped her lay back. She peeled Sana's panties down her slender legs and pushed a finger into her.

"Unnie- ah! More! M-more, please." Sana begged.

Nayeon smirked and fit two more fingers inside, pushing them up to the knuckle and curling them, "Good girl, Sana-ya. See what happens when you use your words?"

"Mmm," Sana clenched at the sheets, "Jeongyeonie." Jeongyeon sat up at the call of her name. She made her way next to the light-haired girl and kissed her softly. Sana's tangled her fingers in Jeongyeon's hair trying to take in more of the tall girl's mouth, " _Motto, motto,_ " The foreign girl muttered. Sensing the meaning of the word, Jeongyeon bit at her lip, making Sana moan. She took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth, massaging the other's. Nayeon could tell Sana was already close and worked her hand faster, using her thumb to rub against her swollen clit. It wasn't long after that when Sana came, her orgasm washing over her in waves.

Nayeon retracted her fingers from Sana's core and admired the way they glistened in the dim light of the room, "Jeongyeon-ah, one more thing." Jeongyeon turned around to see Nayeon waving her fingers suggestively. The younger obediently parted her bruised lips and took in the older's digits. Sana watched lazily, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Nayeon pulled her fingers away from Jeongyeon's mouth with a pop and hopped off the bed to head toward the bathroom. Before leaving the room, she looked back to the two girls settling under the covers, "Next time you two want to have some fun, just ask."

 


End file.
